The Devil's Lover
by Idle-Riddle
Summary: Lucrezia asked Chiaro a question he himself isn’t sure the answer of. Could he sorted through his feelings and finally admit the true feelings he felt for the brunette, Cesare? Or would he keep silence throughout the night? ChiaroXCesare


**A/N: Beware for this is my first time writing Cantarella's fic. **

**Warning: This is yaoi, okay? If k.o, you can leave. **

**Summary: Lucrezia asked Chiaro a question he himself isn't sure the answer of. Could he sorted through his feelings and finally admit the true feelings he felt for the brunette, Cesare? Or would he keep silence throughout the night?**

* * *

**The Devil's Lover**

* * *

"I… love you!"

"I care about you… please understand that, Lucrezia." And with that Cesare turned his body and left. Before he could take another step through, his half-sister tugged on his sleeve. "I love you… as a sister." Cesare added, taking her hand in his and kiss the back of it, like any gentleman would, then he left her alone.

The words of her confession towards her brother, and his answer that shattered her heart still ringing in her ears. Tears flowed down her beautiful face, unaware of the steps her feet had taken, she trips and nearly fell down the steps if it wasn't for the hand that caught her around her waist.

She lifted her tear-marred face to stare into twin pools of jade that belonged to a concerned Chiaro, her brother's supposed best friend from his former school. Her heart shattered into many small pieces, remembering her brother's rejection. She clung onto him and cried her heart out, seeking the only comfort she could get from this person whom had saved her so many times. Chiaro, confused and under the impression of trying to comfort her, awkwardly hugged her back.

Lucrezia cried and cried until there's no more tear to shed for her brother's painful rejection. By the time she had finished crying, Chiaro's shirt was soaked with tears. She looked up embarrassed that she had cried on this person only to be question, "Are you alright, Milady?"

"Ah, um… I-I'm fine. Thank you Chiaro. You really help me a lot by lending me your shoulder to cry on." The blonde Borgia said, her cheeks flushed.

"It's not a problem." The blond assassin said, stepping back a little and unwrapped his hands from her body. "But really, why are you crying back then? Are you hurt or- something's wrong? Is there something on my face?" he asked and touched his face, confused as to why she kept staring at his face. There's really nothing unordinary about his face except for the crimson mask that Cesare asked him to wear all the time.

"Chiaro, do you…" she trailed off, unsure how she could ask him this question.

"Huh?"

A sigh was heard, and then she asked again. "Chiaro, do you love my brother, Cesare?" her voice was firm and determine, her golden eyes staring right into his own jade ones.

A full blown blush took over his face, "W-what?! Ho-how could you ask me some-something like that?!" he shuttered out and cursed himself mentally for doing it.

"Of course I could, if I look at the relationship between the two of you clearly, it's quite obvious, isn't it?" she mused, thinking of all the times she had seen the two of them together. They seem really friendly and Cesare always stared at Chiaro except for a few times. That few times being when he noticed someone watching him or something like that.

"So, do you love my brother, Cesare?" she asked him again.

"Umm, I… I don't know." Was his hesitant answer to her question. He was unsure of his feelings toward the brunette.

* * *

'_Michelotto? The Michelotto?! This kid is the legendary killer?' _Cesare had asked him that question when he had 'kindly introduced' himself on their first meeting, after the brunette Cesare had taken off his mask with just one swift movement and kept it captive so that they could meet again. Seeing the brunette's facial expression tells him that he clearly didn't believe that the legendary assassin Michelotto is a kid. But when he had provoked the younger brunette by calling him Shorty, with vein throbbing on his forehead, Cesare had pointed his sword at him again, demanding his real name.

'_Thief…? Oh, you must be talking about my ANGEL.'_ Cesare had called him that after his followers asked him about the assassin that had tried to kill him. He didn't really understand what the brunette had meant by calling him an 'Angel' at that time. Even more so when Cesare said that he was an angel sent by the god to keep the brunette's hands from being dyed with blood again.

'…_If I remember correctly, you can see them. You…because you're flailing about wildly, they've appeared around me…' _Come to think of it, he hasn't understand what Cesare had meant that time too, just when he had grabbed onto the brunette's arm that Cesare seem to snapped out of whatever trance he's in. but before he could have done anything, a knock on the door interrupted them and he just took back his mask and took off.

'_Chiaro… no, Michelotto... I'll give you a chance to do something great. On your wings of death… Sweep me away from this ugly world!'_ Cesare had requested him that when they had their third meeting, with the moon being their witness. Unlike the confident Cesare he had met earlier that day, crystalline tears were falling freely from his purple eyes down his flawless cheeks. He could clearly see the despair and crushed hope in the purple eyes he had fallen for.

'_Vanozza…'_ was the only word Cesare had muttered when Chiaro was treating his wound. The wound that the brunette got from trying to kill himself by jumping down the roof of the rundown building. He knew as Michelotto he must kill Cesare so that his father could be set free, but staring at the tear slip from those closed eyes, he just can't bring himself to do it. To kill this person who looks so vulnerable before him.

'_I told you… you should've killed me sooner.'_ Cesare had said, smirking like a king but then had fallen to his knees when his powers were all used up. After all, he did stop Chiaro from dirtying his hands and then got his chest slashed opened for doing it. He tried to touch the wound, but Cesare had slapped his hand away, deeming it poison and can kill his angel.

'_Chiaro, I'll show you how wide this earth is… Come and see all of it… If you'll obey me…!'_ Cesare had offered those words as comforts when he was mourning after his father's death. And he can't be more than grateful that this one person had tried to comfort him than teasing him about it. He knew that that day, he had made the biggest choice in his whole life by being with Cesare and obeying his demands. Because deep down, he knew that Cesare would be able to attain his dream even if he leaves the path behind him in a shambles.

'_Actually… I like you better without the mask.' _Cesare had said, giving him a flying kiss after snatching his mask away, again. His question about Lucrezia was left unanswered while Cesare rode away on his horse. Sometimes, he wonder, how the demon with the cold, malevolent eyes, who tampers with destiny… and the simple brat who laughs without a care in the world… are both balanced in a delicate equilibrium within one fragile heart.

'_I knew about her feelings, and I used them. Do you… hate me, Chiaro?'_ Cesare had asked him, his purple eyes desperately pleading for him to say no. No, that he don't hate Cesare and no, that he would never leave Cesare's side. That was the only time, he had seen Cesare revealed the vulnerable kid locked up inside him. During four years of their travel, the brunette had learned to wears a mask on his face all the time except when the two of them are alone.

'_What's wrong, Chiaro? It's lovely in here. Why don't you join me?'_ Cesare had offered after splashing him with some water. He was tempted to take up the offer, what with Cesare's display of skin. But he was afraid he would do something he'll regret, so he just shook him head at the brunette and watched him bathed in the lake and submerged again.

'_He… he hit Lucrezia.'_ that was one of the rare times he got to see the flushed cheeks of Cesare Borgia. The younger brunette had blushed when he said that he is good brother, always protecting his little sister from any harm coming her way. After that, Cesare had chuckled when he read the message written in haste by Count Pesaro, Lucrezia's supposed husband. That sound was like clear bells in his ears, making him longed for more.

'_Hm. Well, I agree that this hat is ridiculous. But I don't mind the robe.' _And after saying that, Cesare had hitched up his robe and held his hat in another hand before twirling a few times before him, making him laughed. Honestly, he really can't think that this person could be a cardinal, with the auras that he gave out, and not to forgot, the charming smile that always make the ladies swoon, he really never thought that Cesare would make a good cardinal.

'_From now on… I'll be putting you through even more horrendous acts. As long as I still hold sway over your angelic heart. So if you want to hit me, hit me as much as you like. Only… don't ever abandon me. No matter what happens…'_ Cesare had requested that, the brunette knew that he shouldn't make Chiaro kill someone and dirtied his hands. But, he held the name Michelotto, the infamous assassin, and that should be more than enough reason for him to dirty his hands.

'_Yeah. It's my first time. I wonder what I should pack.' _Cesare had mused, not even looking the least concerned that he would be held hostage by the enemies. He packs like he's going to go to a camp or maybe it's a picnic?

'_You get lonely when I'm not around, don't you, Chiaro? You can always come along you know.'_ Cesare had said that to him seductively, unaware of what effect it had on him. He shook his head mentally and refused the tempting offer. He was quite glad that his voice did not waver with Cesare's body so close to his.

'_Please Chiaro, no matter what.'_ that was the third request from Cesare. Even though his hands were injured, he still wants to take a horse and go to Vanozza's place. He was quite jealous that Cesare cared for this person more than him, but he never voices it out. Just how can he be jealous of the person who had taken care of Cesare for half of his life? If the Vanozza didn't took Cesare in, maybe they won't meet at all, so maybe he should thank this person.

'_You sound like an old geezer talking about the past like that, Chiaro! Have you forgotten you're only two years older than me?' _Cesare had shouted and thrown a book at him when he reminded the brunette of their earlier meetings. The one's with the moon as the background and the crystalline tears that fell down his cheeks that made the younger brunette looked so vulnerable that he just can't kill him.

'_Snow? Oh, I hadn't notice.' _He concluded that Cesare must be deep in thought that even when he sneaks up behind the brunette, he still hasn't notice. But watching Cesare sitting by the windowsill, his flawless face and the falling snow as the background, make it looked like a painting painted by the best artist.

'_Prince… I will not allow you to involve HIM in this!' _that was the second time Cesare had stopped him from dirtying his hands with blood. The brunette granted the prince's wish by slicing his wrist and let the prince drank the sweet intoxicating blood also called Cantarella, courtesy of Chiaro. A few minutes later, the prince was lulled into eternal sleeps.

'_I can't get rid of the stench of that demon. I can't rub it out… its making me sick. No matter how much I cleanse myself… the rotten stink of the blood that courses through me still seethes out of me. All the bodies of the many lives I've taken… flesh and blood… corpses… scenes that appear in my dreams. I don't intend to freeze here. It's just that my body burns up thinking about all of it. Is it anger? Sadness? Or… pleasure?' _seeing Cesare like that, he thought that Cesare would end up crying, and he was right, tears gathered at his purple eyes and fell down into the frozen pool where both of them stood. He told him that the brunette was not the only one stained in blood, but he as well. And if Cesare didn't want to get out of the pool, then he won't too.

'_A cardinal cannot very well cut the vanguard of a battle. No matter how much scheming he does. Not as long as the one who can put his plans into effect is incompetent!' _at that time, he was thinking that the scarlet robe that everyone envies as one's proof of great power, for the brunette, its like a shackles that restrain him from showing his true power.

'_I… slept with him.'_ Cesare said casually when he asked if Volpe can be trusted. Shocked, he accidentally dropped the glass half fill with wine he was holding in his right hand, letting it shattered on the floor. A blush appeared on his face when he realized that Cesare was merely joking with him.

'_Chi…aro.._' Cesare had immediately went to embrace him when he walked into the chamber belong to the brunette. His voice quivering, and his whole body was trembling violently. He surveyed the room and came to the conclusion of Cesare had went berserk and nearly destroyed his own room. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders and whispered soothing words, calming the brunette down.

'_How… did you know… I was in trouble?' _Cesare had asked him after he had calmed down. He had answered, that the brunette's voice had echoed in his mind, calling for him.

* * *

After giving the not-quite-of-an-answer to Lucrezia, Chiaro decided to take a walk, trying to sort out his mind. The keyword being, trying. The moon accompanied by the stars just kept watching over him, for nobody does.

His mind was still in a jumble. What's with the invasion of that dumb King Charles VIII from France, the tragic death of Lady Vanozza and suicidal Prince Djem. And of course, don't forget about Cesare's instability towards his adoptive mother's death. He sighed, a hand threading through his short blond hair.

He kept walking, mind slipping away, unaware that his feet just lead him deeper and deeper into the woods. His boots stepped on some dry leaves and occasionally made some crunching sound. He finally stopped when he came across a person relaxing his body against a tree trunk. He stepped closer to the person only to see a brunette that he knew very well sleeping there.

He remembered, four years ago, he still couldn't quite grasp the reason he decided to help Cesare and not kill the brunette. But now, he remembered that when he embraces Cesare, there's something helpless about the brunette and not just about the way he looks.

"_Joining with the devil… is his only chance of surviving… if he lives, he'll be the child fated to turn this world into a living hell."_ The sorcerer, Niccolo had told him, during Cesare's reawakening. He didn't believe him then, because he really can't believe this fragile and feminine looking brunette will be someone who would make these lands a living hell. But now, he really doesn't know who he should believe. This loony sorcerer who always appeared out of nowhere or this brunette who at first was his target, then gradually become more than a friend in his heart.

Chiaro carefully and quietly walked up to him, as he neared Cesare, he could see the peaceful look on his face, not the usual impassive face. He put his arms around the brunette's waist and legs and slowly lifted him bridal-style. Purple eyes slowly open to stare at him dazedly, and blinked a few more times before a pair of lips was raised to meet his. Chiaro's emerald eyes widen with surprise at the pair of soft lips that met his in a brief kiss. While Chiaro was still shocked, Cesare broke the brief kiss, sadden that he didn't received a respond from the blond assassin.

"Chiaro…" Cesare muttered before tightening his grip on the blond assassin's neck. Chiaro who had just snapped out of his shock, blinked and looked down to stare at the brunette. Before he could say anything through, a finger was raised to his lips asking for his silence and Cesare just looked down, his long bangs shadowing his eyes.

The blond understood and just kept quiet, though his hands tighten around the quiet brunette he's carrying. He walked into the castle and head to Cesare's room, carefully hiding in the shadow from anyone who might see them like this.

As soon as they reached Cesare's room, Chiaro went to put the brunette on the bed and went to lock the door. Then he sat by the bedside, staring at the sadden brunette and absorbing what had just happened. Before he knew, his mouth opened and a question was asked. "You… why did you kissed me, Cesare?"

The brunette turned his head sideway, his purple eyes refused to look into the other's confused jade eyes. "I… what did you talked to Lucrezia about?" he asked, his head turned again, now facing the blond assassin. Purple eyes clashing with jade.

The blond assassin looked annoyed at the change of topic, but answered him nonetheless. "She… asked me a question. Regarding of who I…" he trailed off, his cheeks took on the color pink.

The pair of purple eyes stared at him intensely. "Who you…? Love?"

"Yes." The blond assassin admitted, closing his eyes, his cheeks flushed red.

"…So, what did you answered?" the brunette was brimming with curiosity but tried to make it sounded uninterested.

His pair of jade eyes opened again, but the pink on his cheeks still remained. "…I, I said 'I don't know'."

"Why?" was Cesare's question. "I never thought someone skilled like you would have the words 'I don't know' in your mind."

The brunette's sarcastic remarked was followed by silence.

The silence stretched for about 20 minutes before the blond knight stood and walk up to the lying brunette.

Cesare watched his moves in silence, curious about what he's going to do.

A minute later, his dark purple eyes widen with surprise, as he felt the brief touch of the blond lips upon his. A hand was placed behind his neck while the blond's head was situated beside his ear.

"I love you." The blond murmured into dark brown locks.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
